Catherine McLamb (Character)
Catherine McLamb is the main character of Granite along with Jay Nestor and one of the main characters of The Dolor Collection. Biography Catherine was born in 1998 in Richmond, Virginia. Her father was abusive and molested her while she was young. After he was arrested, her mother remarried—her new step-father was not much better than her biologically one. She had a rough upbringing until she moved to New Haven, Connecticut in 2014. Throughout her last two years of high school, she was reversed and did not have many, if any, friends. Shortly after graduation, she went to a party where she met Jay. Catherine quickly became attached to Jay and before long they started dating. Their relationship was beautiful at first; Jay comforted her in light of her insecurities and helped her open up about her past. Jay introduced her to Jessica and Jason, who welcome her into their friend group with open arms. But, before long, it took a turn. Catherine began to ignore Jay, stating she was overwhelmed as the reason. This began a cycle of Catherine ignoring Jay, yelling at him, apologizing, making up, and then ignoring him again. Eventually, the abuse worsened as she began to slap Jay hard enough to leave a mark. Each time she got angry, she'd physically hurt Jay in an attempt to beat him into submission. This became routine, leaving Jay afraid to speak out and get angry. She regularly called him a "piece of shit" and a "fucking asshole" and would spin tall tales, claiming he didn't want to be with her or that he hated her. This culminated on the rooftop of Jay's apartment at midnight. Jay went onto the roof to contemplate suicide, and, when found by Catherine, began crying. At first, she was understanding but then yelled at Jay for being stressed over her. Jay exploded in anger and told her she was abusive—resulting in her breaking up with him and punching him in the face, giving him a black eye. Catherine never talked to Jay again and went her separate ways with Jessica and Jason, going on to tell all those she would meet that Jay was the abusive one rather than her. Appearances Catherine appears in Granite. Significance Catherine is a composite of previous relationships somekiryu had experienced, all of which had been abusive (at the time of writing) to varying degrees. Many of the arguments Jay and Catherine have are written verbatim. The arguments in question are as follows: *Catherine repeatedly claiming she is overwhelmed as an excuse to ignore Jay *Catherine being upset over the seriousness of their relationship *Catherine calling Jay pretentious and claiming he does not know "how to talk to her like an adult" *Catherine claiming Jay intentionally "hurts her worse" when he is hurt *Catherine repeatedly bringing up everyone who left her and claiming Jay would just be another one of those people Trivia *In the 2015 version of Granite, Catherine had gender identity issues, which is the reason for her short hair and androgynous style of dressing. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:The Dolor Collection Category:Antagonists